


Yours

by Saint_of_liars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kinktober 2020, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_of_liars/pseuds/Saint_of_liars
Summary: Joining late to kinktober.Day 3 prompt: Titfucking/Nipple play.I will be challenging myself to writing the prompts the day of. So I don’t normally edit my works or proof read them. This whole October kink challenge will be me challenging myself to write daily.All grammatical and spelling errors are my mistakes
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 41





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Joining late to kinktober. 
> 
> Day 3 prompt: Titfucking/Nipple play.
> 
> I will be challenging myself to writing the prompts the day of. So I don’t normally edit my works or proof read them. This whole October kink challenge will be me challenging myself to write daily.
> 
> All grammatical and spelling errors are my mistakes

Their eyes met in the dimly lit bar in Russia. His teammates had surprised him with a farewell celebration as Yaku would be joining Japan’s national team. Yaku wanted nothing more than to get shit faced as the plaguing thoughts of Lev kept stirring in his head.

The now model had briefly texted Yaku early in the morning, explaining that he was in town, working on a photoshoot and he wanted to met up. Yaku oddly giddy with the prospect of seeing Lev, hastily texted the address of the bar he would be that night. That giddiness pissed down the toilet the moment he saw a gossip article with Lev and some model up close and personal.

The picture he received after Lev had changed into the designer briefs sent a shock to Yaku’s cock. Lev looked amazing, his hair disheveled like he just had woken up, his ab’s tight and defined, his long muscular legs- they sure as fuck didn’t look like that when they were dating- had his tongue out wishing he could lick along his inner thighs. 

But the thing that drove him insane were the pink perky nipples. Fuck- did he missed the feeling of those pebbled nipples in his mouth. Yaku felt proud at the fact that he could make Lev cum alone from just stimulating his tits.

Yaku’s eyes never left the entrance of the bar, hoping he wouldn’t miss the moment Lev walked in through that door. His hands were itching to grab his cellphone, wanting to text him where he was and if he was near. 

Yaku knew he was being rude, he wasn’t a dimwit, but he wanted to just bask in the presence of Lev... boyfriend be damned. 

His eyes were rewarded the moment Lev walked into the bar. 

He faintly remembers a teammate talking to him as he got up from the stool and walked towards Lev. His eyes looking up the closer he walked to him. His hands balled up along his sides, but he was not stopping till Lev was in his arms.

The size difference always fucked with him. He wanted to be the taller of the two, he wanted to over tower Lev and throw him on his shoulder for once and take him back home. His arms wrapped around Lev’s waist as he left Lev wrapped around his shoulders and his lips softly pressing on top of his head.

“I missed you so much.” Lev’s Japanese startles him for a moment. He had gotten so used to be spoken in Russian or English, that the Japanese felt wrong.

“How was the shoot?” Yaku wasn’t going to let those words mean anything. Those words were easily spoken to a friend.

“Long.” He simply whispered back into his ears “You’re still holding on.” Yaku blinked his eyes open to find the meaning behind those words. Pulling away the moment realization hit.

“Sorry.” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Don’t worry, like I said I missed you, but I don’t want to do this in public.” Lev just shrugged his shoulders like it’s no big deal, but Yaku nodded his head. 

“Want to get out of here?” He found himself asking. 

“Wasn’t this a farewell celebration? Won’t your teammates mind?” 

At that moment, he didn’t care if his teammates minded. If they thought he was being rude, if they worked hard to throw him this celebration for making it to the National team. He just wanted to be alone with Lev. He’ll apologize after for his rude behavior. 

He didn’t mean to be unappreciative, his mind was faltering and he and Lev kissed in his bed. The garments had been hastily taken off and thrown to either side of his bed as his finger slid into silver strands. His mouth was trained along Lev’s neck, peppering his way down to his chest. 

His mouth wasted no time in wrapping his mouth against a pert nipple, his tongue lapping at the bud with gusto as his other hand untangled from Lev’s hair, sliding down to met his other nipple. 

He pinched it first, feeling Lev’s back arch a tinsy bit, his mouth continued lapping, nipping and sucking, always alternating, enough to drive Lev crazy, but leaving room to hear Lev begging for more. 

His hand made its way down to palm at the soaked boxers, palming enough to bring friction, just enough to hear Lev whine a bit and he would return his hand back up.

Lev’s skin was just as smooth and soft as Yaku remembered. His mouth switching to give the other nipple the same treatment as his hand found its way towards the spit covered tit.

“Fuck!” Lev screamed at a particularly hard bite “You’ve always been so fucking good at that.” He moaned through Yaku’s ministrations.

“Bet your boyfriend couldn’t do it like this.” His mouth left for a moment. He wanted to see the honesty in which Lev always displayed in his face.

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” He whined when the pleasure was taken away from him. “I’m single.”

“But in the-“ Yaku was turning red.

“It’s just a work thing, it’s not real.” Lev, took Yaku’s lips towards his own and deeply kissed him. “It’s made up, just to boost ratings.”

“Fuck.” He groaned pushing Lev upper half down to the mattress. “I’m just going to snatch you up, then.” He grins and places one last kiss to his lips. 

“I’m all yours.” Lev whines as Yaku’s mouth engulfs his nipple again. 

It doesn’t take long to have Lev coming as his nipples get a bit sore from over stimulation. They both know he won’t be want to be touched like this again till his nipples heal up again. 

Yaku places soft kisses around Lev’s pectorals massaging the tender skin as Lev comes back from his bliss “I’m all fucking yours.”


End file.
